Guild advancement
Guild Advancement is a feature announced during BlizzCon 2009 which will allow guilds to level in a way similar to characters. There will be 25 levels for a guild to progress through. Experience towards level progression is gained through guild member participation in raid boss kills, battleground victories, Arena victories, and profession skill-ups. To qualify for guild XP, a raid or PvP group must have been composed of at least 75% guild members. Participating in these will also grant players reputation with the guild, which allows them to buy guild-bound items like heirlooms and raid materials with gold. Originally there was also going to be a guild currency and a guild talent tree system, but those were scrapped. Guild Leveling and Guild Perks A guild is able to level up to level 25. Advancement in levels is done in a manner similar to player characters: a variety of tasks lead to earning XP which counts toward advancing to the next level. Activities which earn guild XP include: * Earning Guild achievements * Boss kills in a raid or dungeon in which 75% of the party is from the same guild * Rated Battleground or Arena wins in which 75% of the party is from the same guild * Completing quests / daily quests that reward experiencehttp://www.wowhead.com/guide=cataclysm&guilds * An individual player's faction reputation advancement * An individual player's profession progression For each level, the guild is awarded a special perk. These perks will add convenience to guild-related activities like raid-wide resurrection after a wipe or raid-wide summons. Guild Perks Guild Items and Guild Reputation Participating in various activities earns members guild reputation. Members can buy special items (with gold) based on their current reputation level. These items are bound to the guild; if a member possessing a guild item leaves the guild, the item is returned to the guild bank. These items will be purchased via special guild vendors. Guild bound items proposed at BlizzCon include: * Heirloom gear * Rare reagents * Profession plans (person leaving the guild loses the ability to craft the item) * Guild bank tabs * Vanity items, such as pets * Guild standard Guild achievements and Guild advancement Guilds will also be able to gain achievements for killing bosses, obtaining a certain membership demographic, and other activities. Some achievements will reflect achievements already available to players. Achievements mentioned at BlizzCon include: * Clearing a raid instance * Having a Grand Master in every profession * Obtaining a legendary item UI Changes The guild pane will be revamped to facilitate the management of all these changes. Also, one will be able to view guild member's professions. A filterable achievements pane will be added for guild achievements as well as guild statistics like boss kills, loot, reputation gains, profession gains, and level-ups. A guild RSS feed will be added to WoW Armory. Finally, the Looking For Guild facilities in-game will be completely revamped and will be similar to the Looking for Group utility. External links * WoW Insider's coverage of BlizzCon 2009 * Wowhead's information from a press event detailing changes to the system * FranksPlace.org Guild Leveling FAQ Category:Guild perks Category:Cataclysm Category:Game terms